Majora's Legend
by Karl Warrior 47
Summary: A Hidden Legend has been found, a legend of a mask, who's memory is lost. He shall tell us, of how Hyrule fell to Agahnim. How the Hero of Hyrule awakened, and defeated evil. How a Masked Warrior with a crimson eye, confronted him. He shall tell you how MAJORA rose above all.
1. Prologue

In the stormy nights of Hyrule, I laid there, crawling in pain, almost dead by this man in violet cloak and hat, I have heard of his tales and legends, he once attacked Hyrule a long time ago, before the full triforce came to be known to hylians. I did not care of my status, I had to save them from his curse, I stood up slowly with my swords on my grip, he noticed me and turned smiling like a maniac, he unsheathed his sword ready to fight me, I jumped at him with both swords,he blocked,and we were locked on each other, trying to push each other off the edge, only ending in both of us backing off, I slashed at with my sword he evaded this , we continued to clash our swords. He then punched my wound, which weakened me, I lost grip of both my swords. I looked over, he was raising his sword to deliver the final strike on me, but I had something up my sleeves. As he was about to kill me, I unsheathed the Sword of Four, repelled his sword off his hand and stabbed him through his neck, I chuckled "How does this pain feel?!" I kicked him down, as he slowly died, I fell too,it was my time to go as well, my rest I have achieved. Before I perished, I whispered "May...t-the goddesses...may...God...have mercy on me" I fell onto eternal sleep, sealed in the same thing once again. This only what I remember after I have reawakened from eternal sleep, the end had not come for me, mercy was shown. Now, you maybe wondering who I am, but you will know soon enough, heck, you may even know already.  
This is but one of the Legends of which the people speak of...My Legend...


	2. Chapter 1: Link's Awakening

At the south of the castle's town, in a small village by the name of Aboda. There lived a boy clad in green, his name was Link.I have heard that name before,  
two heroes have held this name,before this one. One of them destroyed me, the other became my ally.I wonder, is this "Link" an Incarnation of the heroes? Or a Tribute to them?  
It doesn't matter now, as this Link's tale is about to unfold.

In a beautiful day, Link was picking fresh apples from nearby trees with his Uncle, for a Orchard."Link!"called his uncle"We should be getting home soon,  
its getting late" Link puts one last apple on the basket, and responded "Coming uncle!".  
Both went home before the sun could set, an arrived when the moon had appeared over the horizon, while the wolves howled.  
"Well, these are just perfect!" commented Link's uncle as he examined the apples ,"The orchard is going to be just great, isn't it?" asked Link, "We'll just  
have to and see about that, Link" he explained.  
They dined that last night on soup, they went to their beds, as Link told of how thankful he was for everything. Little, did they know, those would be the smiles  
shared together.

Outside, the skies became clouded and covered the moon's shine, it stareted to rain. Thunders rolled and clapped, the dark days of Hyrule approaches.

Link,rose from his bed at had awaken from a dream, of a girl calling for his he came to his senses, he couldn't find his uncle around.  
Even the Sword and shield that hanged on the wall of their living room, were gathered a lantern and a cloak for the rain,adn went the fields of Hyrule.  
He started to follow his dreams to the castle's he found no one around, knights guarded the gates of found a secret passage outside the castle  
walls, as he found himself in the dungeons of the removed the hood that had covered his head all the way outside, he lightened his path, while he heard the  
clashes of swords echoeing through the corridors of the enough,a blood was splattered, and the fighting stopped. When Link arrived at the aftermath,  
he found his uncle bleeding with sword and shield. "Uncle!" Link shouted while he ran towards him "Link? Is that you?" asked his uncle, in a weak voice "Hold on,  
uncle!"Link uncle handed him the sword and shield"Take the sword and shield...please..you're the only one who can the princess now..."Link did not understand  
"what?" "Zelda is your...d-ss-si-si...sss..."terrified Link shouted"Please don't go!" but there was no response,tears fell down Link's tears soon were dried  
as Link rose with sword and shield at hand he ran through the Castle's corridors.

Link found himself in a courtyard inside the castle walls, he saw guards patrolling, but their armor seemed empty. Link sneaked by the guards and entered the front  
doors of the went pass the hall, and went floors below into the jail cells, as his had told of Zelda's were 6 cells, at the sixth stood a  
Guard clad in golden heavy armor and holding a giant axe,Link needed an stragedy to defeat this stepped forward,the Guard dragged his axe towards Link and  
slashed vertically as Link side steps bumping on bars of Guard swung his axe at him,but Link dove below as the guard broke the bars of the 4th cell,and slashed  
through the heavy Link was to sheath his sword, the guardian continued to move, as he strikes again and Link could barely block as he was send off flying  
onto a the armored one was about to give the final blow,Link picked up a big jar and threw it at the guard's head as it went off ,black fog spewed out of the  
headless armor as it fell apart."It was empty?!"questioned Link "It was empty shell, animated by dark magic"a voice from the 6th cell said,whe Link approached after  
obtaining a key from the guard's remains he met Princess opened the cell"Why would they do this to you?"asked a concerned Link"An evil Wizard has taken  
over the castle, I'll explain everything now we must depart before it's too late"explained Zelda,both escaped the castle through a secret passage and found  
themselves safe at the church, for now.

So it has begun, Link's journey...Hmph...My time has come as well, it is time for me to reawaken, it's time my Renaissance.


End file.
